


The Darkness I Hide

by Kirihitosgirl



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: F/M, I Dont Even Fucking Know, Lost Memories, Ruvik being a dick, Sad deaths, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihitosgirl/pseuds/Kirihitosgirl





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming. Flames reaching high. My eyes stung from tears. There was only a ringing in my ears. I couldn't hear myself screaming for my niece. My left arm burned. I struggled while the police prevented me from running into the flaming house. "Calm down!", they would try to tell me. But I continued to fight. Repeatedly, I would scream, "Lily!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
        My eyes shot open. It was dark. Soon realizing that I was in my room, I calmed down a bit. But I was still breathing heavily. That was a frequent nightmare. Everynight frequent. So, in short, I relive my nieces death everynight. It was a complete hell. Taking a hand through my short brown hair, I got out of bed. "Today's gonna suck." I grabbed a grey sweater with a big red heart in the middle, and a short orange skirt, and got dressed. The top of the sweatshirt reached just below my shoulders.

        At least I would spend the day with Seb and Jojo. Seb is Sebastian Castellanos, my brother. Jojo is Joseph Oda, my best friend and...crush. Yes, my crush. My brother got me a job as the M.E. for the K.C.P.D Yeah, I know a twenty-eight year old medical examiner sounds ridiculous, but it's my job. My living. Shooting people just isn't my thing. Of course, cutting people open shouldn't be either, but...HEY! Finally deciding I was presentable, I grabbed my messenger bag, and started toward the bus stop. Not having a car sucked. 

        Once on the bus, I took out a notebook and jotted down the details of my dream. Yet again, I was unable to hold back the tears. 'Lily...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
        As soon as the bus stopped, I bolted out the door.  I still had to walk two blocks to the police department, and I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Which still want fast enough. Seb, Jojo, and Kidman were already gone. "Damn." Late...again. I'm so not punctual. I headed inside anyway. I mean, I might as well. Everyone sat at their desk doing their own thing. Me, well, I had nothing to do. I've already done all the needed autopsies. Now I'm gonna be sitting here alone. As I walked past the reception desk, the girl scoffed. I stopped and faced her, my attitude obvious. "What is it this time, Hannah?" I asked,a hint of venom in my voice. She averted her eyes toward me. God I hate her. She only smiled. "You were so late this time, they actually left without you."

        Thank you, Captain Obvious! Of course they're gone. "I know. I'm not dumb." No, you're the dumb one. With that,I started toward the stairs. Morgue sweet morgue, here I come. But just as I was about to take another step, two cops going the opposite way grabbed my arms. 'Shit.' They began dragging me back outside. "What's the crime?", I asked annoyed. The cop on my left chuckled. "Multiple homicides at Beacon." At the very mention of Beacon, I visibly cringed. But the I remembered something. My friend was a patient there. My eyes widened as I jumped up and ran to the car, knocking the two over. "Let's go!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
    The ride to Beacon was quiet. I was looking the window. The reason my friend was a patient there is because of a past experience we both had. Her name is Michelle Torres. Her and I took three other friends to an abandoned cabin up in the mountains. It was dark when we got there. Of course, I thought it was empty. Michelle suggested that I tell a scary story. So I did. "Once there was a man," I started, "who lived in this cabin. He was so good with knives. In fact, he was the best with knives. But he wasn't good with any trespassers on his mountain."

    Michelle playfully rolled her eyes. "HIS mountain?" she said as she scoffed. I looked at her. "Yes, HIS mountain. Anyway, he hated trespassers. So he would take a cleaver, go out and find them, and once he's find then," I paused to gain suspense. "He cops them to bits!" Alicia and Elise both jumped. Michelle, Cash, and I laughed. But then I heard footsteps. Turning around, I saw a man. "Tristan?" Cash said surprised. That's when I saw it. He was holding a cleaver. That night immediately turned into hell on earth. He had managed to kill Alicia and Elise.

    He also fatally injured me, and drove Cash and Michelle into Beacon. The only reason I got hurt was because Michelle was gonna die. Tristan had her cornered. She begged for her life as he raised hid weapon. 'Shit!' I thought. In that exact moment, my fear disappeared. I ran forward and kicked the back of his knee. He doubled over in pain and Michelle ran. As soon as he got up and turned to me, my fear returned. "Tristan...please." I begged. But he still raised his cleaver, and slashed through my arm. A scream easily escaped my lips. It didn't take him long to try and attack me again, but this time I moved to the right. He ended up hitting a chair and getting his weapon stuck. Immediately, I kicked him away, getting the cleaver from the chair. "Stay down!", I yelled.

    The next thing I remember is walking out of the cabin covered in blood that want mine. Ever since then, I visited Michelle in Beacon. I couldn't see Cash because of her "special" treatment. Nite they both could be dead. Slowly, I put my head down until we got to Beacon. When we did, I was told to stay in the car until it was safe. Hesitantly, I agreed. 'Great, alone again.' Sitting in the car, I sang "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. But suddenly I got a bad feeling. 'What the hell?' I thought as I got out of the car. I looked at one of the upper story Windows. Starting back was a man in a white robe. Then he was gone. It was like freaking magic!

    "Daniel?" I jumped and turned toward the sudden voice. "Seb?"


	2. A/N

I am re-writing this story entirely!


End file.
